


It's over.

by Danbro



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danbro/pseuds/Danbro
Summary: Si Dean queria guerra, Dean la tendría.





	It's over.

Fui todo lo que tuvimos, lo vi en tus oceanos. Fui tu escudo, tu pañuelo, y en quien descargaste el enojo. Fui el descartable, los moretones de tu ansiedad todavía los conservo. No necesitabas huir.  
Se que te ocultas de la gente, de los sentimientos y que un par de brazos no te dan calor. Tenías frío, entonces decidiste prender fuego. Entre nosotros.  
No soy quien pensabas que soy, decidiste que el rompecorazones (y espaldas) debia cargar con el peso de su propio corazón hecho pedazos. Lo acepté.  
Mis ojos no orbitaban cuando te dije que todo estaba bien, que no me hiciste daño, el suficiente, que tenías el derecho. Vi tu cuerpo colapsar en el suelo, tus labios se movían en gruñidos.  
Te repetí que estaba bien, y no me defendí. Porqué estaba cansado, física y mentalmente. No me defendí, por cariño y respeto.  
Entonces, si ahora pienso que merezco una explicación y te la pido, no evadas mis preguntas. Creo que tengo el derecho de recibir mas que un ataque por tu parte. Entonces, si ahora pienso que merezco una respuesta, no me digas que soy yo el que comenzó esto. Porqué no es cierto.  
Siento el fuego flameando en mis ojos, circulando por mis venas y latiendo en mi pecho. Mi piel se está derritiendo y puedo sentir como mi lengua llama a tu nombre y mis dientes se rompen a ellos mismos. Ahora dices que yo te hice débil, te convertí en lo que eres.  
Dejame decirte, que cuando tu vida se mantuvo en el abismo, tambaleandose, alcoholizada. Yo estuve ahí, tambaleandome, evitando que te caigas.  
Cuando no podias dormir de noche porqué tenias pesadillas del pasado, intente desterrarme de tu cabeza, porqué yo era tu más grande pesadilla.  
Cuando rompias cosas, personas, yo era quien las volvia a construir por ti. Excusandote.  
Tuve un escudo frente a tu cuerpo, no deje que las balas te rozaran, porqué eres mas frágil de lo que crees.  
Entonces ahora, si las respuestas que me das son solo para avivar la llama en mi, espera la vuelta.  
Te amo más que a nada, tanto como para dejar de ser.  
Te amo más que a nada, tanto como para hacerte entrar en razón.  
Pediste por esto.


End file.
